


i'm not tryna be your part time lover

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff, High School Drama, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pining Theo Raeken, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: “Whatever McCall,” Theo sneered, “suck my dick.”Not the best comeback but at this point Theo just wanted this confrontation to be over so he could head over to the gym and pound his frustration out on a punching bag. He didn’t expect Scott to stop, give him a considering look, then close the distance between them in a blink and drop to his knees. Theo stumbled back into the row of lockers behind him, eyes wide and ready to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when Scott reached out, grabbed the band of Theo’s shorts and underwear, pull them down in one quick move, and then dart forward to take Theo’s into his mouth.(or theo and scott are dumb high school jocks who start blowing each other after school - featuring pining, dumb boys being dumb, jealousy, and their captive audience the rest of the beacon hills high students)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	i'm not tryna be your part time lover

**Author's Note:**

> title from what a man gotta do by jonas brothers 
> 
> this is my response to day 5, alternate universe! This was kinda inspired by 2 prompts, one from sceosource with footballer werewolf!theo (which I will probably try to tackle in a different story) with pining scott, and another prompt where person a says well suck my dick and then person b drops to their knees and does it. But they're in high school in this so ya know, typical non-werewolf type high school drama and stupid jock boys abound. These boys are so dumb y'all, but I love them. Not sure if I'm gonna do another story for sceo week (maybe on the extra day?) but I do have more sceo fics in work so I'll be posting more later :) anyway I hope you enjoy reading this fic about these two dumb dumbs, enjoy!

It was a truth universally acknowledged at Beacon Hills High School that the lacrosse and football teams were rivals, and no two people encapsulated that rivalry more than their captains: Scott McCall and Theo Raeken. They’d both joined their respective teams as freshmen and both of them, amazingly, had made captain as sophomores, further pitching them against each other. When one was brought up in conversation the other would inevitably be brought up as well. They were linked together in a way that neither liked but neither could help. 

Maybe if they didn’t have to share the field for practice three days a week (a stupid tradition that they had both railed against passionately to no avail), or also share two classes every day, therefore being constantly exposed to each other, their shared animosity would be a little less. As it was, however, verbal spars in the hall and at lunch, constant sneers and besmirching of the others good name in conversation, and the occasional physical fight on the field where all common sights to the students of Beacon Hills High, so much so that when the two of them started to go at it most people ignored them, the spectacle of it all had lost its touch and people just moved around them and continued on their day and silently hoped that nothing got destroyed. Again.

So when the two of them started up in the locker rooms after practice, everyone ignored them and continued on with getting changed and going home. 

“The fuck did you just say to me McCall?” Theo glared. 

“You heard me!” McCall yelled back, fists clenched. 

The locker room slowly emptied as they fought. Even Coach Finstock, the only coach present as the football coach, Mr. Hale had left early, was locked in his office ignoring them. He’d intervene if they got physical, probably, but he tended to ignore the two captains at this point unless it got too out of hand. 

“Maybe you should spend more time working out rather than watching our practice, McCall, your new recruits are pathetic. Even I was getting out of breath watching them try to run,” Theo scoffed. 

“They’re just fine, Raeken, besides, I seem to remember you being worse than them as a freshman. Didn’t you pass out your first practice?” Scott taunted. 

Theo’s fists clenched as a bolt of rage and embarrassment shot through him at the reminder. Scott smirked, knowing he had won that one, and Theo had to resist the urge to bury his fist in the other captain's smug face. 

“Whatever McCall,” Theo sneered, “suck my dick.”

Not the best comeback but at this point Theo just wanted this confrontation to be over so he could head over to the gym and pound his frustration out on a punching bag. He didn’t expect Scott to stop, give him a considering look, then close the distance between them in a blink and drop to his knees. Theo stumbled back into the row of lockers behind him, eyes wide and ready to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when Scott reached out, grabbed the band of Theo’s shorts and underwear, pull them down in one quick move, and then dart forward to take Theo’s rapidly swelling cock into his mouth. 

Theo bit back a cry, very much aware of the fact that Finstock was still in his office. “Shit!” he cursed as he stared at Scott in shock. Scott stared up at him like he was daring him to look away, so Theo swallowed and forced himself to keep eye contact. His legs trembled and his fingers scrambled to find purchase on the smooth metal he was leaning against. Then Scott did something with his tongue that had him seeing stars and he slammed his head back against the locker and brought a hand up to bite down on to muffle the whine that tried to escape him. 

His other hand flew up and grabbed at Scott’s hair, careful not to pull. Scott’s hands curled around his hips, fingers pressed into his ass as he controlled the movement of Theo’s hips, keeping him from choking him accidentally. Theo shuddered and looked down again, hand still over his mouth. Scott looked pleased, as much as he could with Theo’s cock in his mouth, and released Theo’s left hip so he could use his hand to stroke what he couldn’t get into his mouth. 

Theo shuddered again and then Scott hummed and did something else that had Theo blanking out for a moment as he tightened his hand in Scott’s hair, almost painfully he was sure. He released his grip a moment later and ran his hand through the strands in an attempt to soothe away the ache and Scott rewarded him with the tongue trick again. Theo gasped and had to bite back a sob. He never wanted this to stop, never wanted Scott to stop. 

“F-fuck, McCall, I’m gonna-!” he tried to warn, but it was like Scott took it as a challenge, doing his level best to use any other tricks he had left to get Theo to cum, and what felt like moments later he was. Scott swallowed it all, licking at Theo’s cock once he was done to get any remaining traces until it became painful and Theo whined. Scott pulled back and stood up, licking his lips and looking far too pleased with himself. Theo gazed at him with bleary eyes, not sure what the fuck had just happened, and only vaguely able to recognize the fact that Scott had just given him the best blowjob of his life. 

Scott gazed at him for another moment, then seeing that Theo was apparently too far gone to do or say anything, just grinned, hummed, turned around to grab his bag, and then left. Theo watched him until he was gone and then let the shakiness of his limbs take over as his legs gave out from underneath him and he slid down to the cold locker room floor. 

What. The. Fuck. 

-

Theo was fuming. 

He was so pissed even his own teammates were avoiding him. It was like a cloud of perpetual bitchiness was hanging over him and everyone could see it. People scattered away from him in the halls, his friends at lunch avoided asking him anything, hell even teachers avoided calling on him in class. Everyone could see he was pissed. And everyone knew it was Scott McCall that had done it by the way Theo stared daggers at him whenever they were in the same vicinity, but no one knew how. Neither of them were talking though rumors were flying. 

People were paying attention to them in a way they hadn’t in years, the two seniors the main focus of conversation and looks all over Beacon Hills High School. Not just because Theo was obviously pissed, but also because Scott was just… ignoring him. 

They had never ignored each other, the two boys like magnets, constantly drawn to each other. Even before they’d both become captains and their rivalry had exploded they had never been able to stay away from each other. Everyone had always said the intensity between them would mean they’d inevitably end up fucking or fighting, and after they made captain everyone assumed fighting had won out. They’d thought they’d seen the worst it could get, but none of them had anticipated this cold war. 

Theo was a mess of emotions. 

He was pissed, yes, but still confused. Scott had yet to acknowledge him after their… encounter… in the locker room. He was acting like Theo didn’t exist and it pissed him off and also, he felt… hurt. Theo hadn’t realized it but he’d come to love their interactions, thrived on them, needed Scott’s attention on him like a plant needed water. And now that Scott had left him high and dry he felt… bereft, lost at sea without a lifeboat. Which just further pissed him off. It had been two days and absolutely nothing from Scott. 

Theo’s thoughts had taken a decidedly unpleasant turn the first day, wondering if maybe this was all a game to McCall, if he’d done it to get something to hold over Theo. ‘Oh haha, Raeken loved getting his dick sucked by a dude he must be a massively gay!’ Thoughts like that had been quickly discarded, Theo able to recognize how absurd they were. Scott would never do something like that, he was probably the least homophobic person ever, plus everyone knew their goalie Danny was gay and Scott was nothing but close to him. 

So no, Theo knew thoughts like that were unfair and unfounded, especially since the way Scott could suck cock meant there was no way he was completely straight either unless he was deeply in denial and Theo was pretty sure even Scott wasn’t that dumb. Then the thought that Scott had sucked someone else off, had practiced with someone else, had enjoyed doing that for _another guy_ had gotten Theo’s blood racing for a completely different reason that he wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge just yet. 

So yeah, Theo was a mental mess, and the fact that Scott was still ignoring him was doing nothing to tame the slowly building rage he felt at being ignored by the other boy. Even now, staring daggers at the back of Scott’s head in biology class, he could feel the anger slowly rising again at the fact that Scott was ignoring him. Someone said something that made Scott laugh, the teacher absent for the moment so the students took the time to talk amongst themselves. Theo snarled silently and turned his glare on the student responsible. 

Like prey feeling stalked the student froze up and turned around. The moment he caught Theo’s eyes he shrunk into himself, eyes wide, and whipped around. Theo could see his hand shake a little as he went to write something, but he didn’t turn to talk to Scott again and Theo felt a curl of satisfaction. Scott frowned at the guy and then turned to see what he’d been looking at. Theo looked back and for the first time in two days, Scott looked at him. Scott’s eyes widened. 

Theo could see people slowly turn to stare at them, conversations dying down as the two of them continued to stare each other down. Then Scott slowly smiled at Theo, cocked his head, and then turned around and leaned back in his chair like he had no cares in the world. Theo snarled audibly and his lab partner scooted away from him with a squeak. His pencil, clamped firmly in his slowly tightening fist, snapped loudly in the sudden silence. Scott’s shoulders shook a little like he was holding back laughter and Theo tensed, about to get up, when the teacher entered the room again. 

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as Theo unclenched his fists and sat back in his chair, unwilling to do anything with a teacher present. Theo forced himself to relax as the teacher resumed the lesson and knew that their little interaction would be around the school by the end of the period, and if the way people stared at them in the halls after the bell rang was any indication it had made the rounds already. He could already hear the new rumors flying, and by the time classes had ended and he headed to practice they had gotten so outlandish that the few Theo had heard had been enough to break through the anger and make him laugh. 

Even Mr. Hale, who had apparently heard about Theo’s mood, had been easy on him during practice, something that amused him to no end. It was probably the easiest practice he’d had the whole time he’d been there, no one wanting to piss him off so they did what he said without question and if they didn’t do it right they didn’t give him a chance to yell at them before they were correcting themselves. Theo thought it almost made the last two days worth it to see how smoothly practice was going, but then the thought of Scott ignoring him would rear its ugly head and he’d get pissed again and people were scrambling away from him as he started to glare. 

The moment practice was over everyone had apparently silently agreed to clear out as the locker room emptied in record time, even Finstock wasn’t in his office, and Theo had the impression that they had all planned this. It was amusing but useful to him for the time being. Scott was slow to finish up, apparently getting the same idea, and then once they were the only two left Theo abruptly quit pretending and instead stalked over to Scott who was starting to actually look a bit worried as he realized he’d been pissing Theo off and now they were alone together. 

“Now Raeken,” Scott tried to soothe as Theo stalked closer, his back hitting the lockers, “let’s not be hasty here, I’m sorry for ignoring you I was –”

“Shut up,” Theo growled as he kicked Scott’s bag away. Scott looked indignant for all of a second before Theo dropped to his knees and pulled Scott’s shorts and underwear down roughly. 

“Wait what, I thought you were pi- fuck!”

Theo felt Scott’s hands settle into his hair as he swallowed the other captain down, one hand clenching on Scott’s thigh as he used the other to keep Scott’s hips pinned to the locker. He was going to do this his way.

“Oh god, Theo,” Scott moaned. Theo was internally smug at making the other boy moan his name. He’d only given one other blow job before, a sloppy, drunken thing to some older guy at the Jungle when he’d gotten up the courage to finally go to the gay bar at 16. So while he didn’t exactly have any real technique he figured a blowjob was a blowjob and McCall was lucky to be getting one at all. 

“Shit, fuck, your mouth Theo,” Scott whimpered. Theo hummed, the heavy weight of Scott in his mouth foreign and strange but not unpleasant. Scott appeared to like that as his hands tightened in Theo’s hair and his hips attempted to move but Theo pressed them down more firmly and Scott panted, a disappointed whine escaping him. Theo wouldn’t relent though, and soon Scott was murmuring praises to him as he ran his hands through Theo’s hair. Theo soaked up the praise, somehow unsurprised that Scott was a talker. He didn’t focus on the words so much as the tone, too focused on the task as hand, but the message got across. 

The tone got sharper, fingers digging into his scalp suddenly, and Theo knew what was about to happen. He considered pulling off, but if Scott had been able to swallow then he could too, so he sucked determinedly, and then Scott came undone with a muffled moan of Theo’s name. Theo swallowed it all, nose wrinkled a little at the taste. It wasn’t wholly unpleasant but it was new and weird. He pulled off with a pop and licked Scott clean like he’d done to him days earlier until Scott started to push him away with little gasps of pained pleasure. Theo pulled back and got smoothly to his feet. 

Scott was staring at him like he’d never seen him before, eyes wide and jaw dropped and something Theo couldn’t describe crossing his face. Theo just licked his lips and turned around. “Wait, Th-Raeken, wha-”

Theo ignored him, grabbed his bag, and left before Scott could finish. He hard a loud curse and then the sound of something hitting metal as he walked away and he smirked. 

‘Two can play this game McCall.’

-

The students and teachers got whiplash when the next day Theo appeared back to his normal self, cloud gone, and smile returned. He joked with his teammates and friends, raised his hand to answer questions in class, apologized for bumping into another student in the hall, was just as normal as he’d been before. Except then they saw him and Scott together and realized no, it had just gotten worse. Now Scott was the one staring after him, anger and confusion clouding his features. 

What the fuck was going on with Theo and Scott? 

Scott had much better control of his emotions than Theo so even though he appeared to be angry at his fellow captain he didn’t let it affect the rest of his school life. Everyone just watched the two in fascination as their roles reversed, Scott watching Theo while Theo ignored him completely

Their teammates on the other hand were wondering what the hell had happened in the locker room once they’d left. Someone had gone in the next morning to check but other than a dented locker nothing looked out of place, and Theo and Scott didn’t look like they’d been in a fight which is what everyone had expected to happen. They’d all been prepared to deal with the fallout of having two injured captains and possibly a damaged locker room on their hands and instead, they got… this. Everyone kept asking the players what was going on, what had happened, but they had no answers to give, only more questions. 

So everyone waited and watched them. 

While this was better than it had been before it was still bad. Theo had been a focused rage, but Scott was the furthest from focused. He was clumsy and ill-prepared, clearly lost more in his head than Theo was, and his friends had already had to save him from certain disaster twice on the first day. By the time Friday rolled around, as well as their next shared practice, their teammates had unanimously decided to do the same as Wednesday in the hopes that whatever had happened between them could finally work itself out. 

They were also very bad at making secret plans, so Theo was wholly unsurprised at the end of practice to find the locker room clearing out again. He and Scott both watched everyone leave, once more including Finstock who gave them both severe looks that promised pain in the event of any more property damage. Theo slowly pulled on his shoes, bag packed, and resting next to his feet as the last of their teammates abandoned them. He could feel Scott’s eyes on him and he smirked internally. 

‘Yeah, you don’t like it either do ya McCall?’ he thought, viciously pleased that Scott was as upset about Theo ignoring him as he’d been at Scott for doing the same. 

He could hear Scott approaching him from behind and so he swung around to straddle the bench and stare up at the other captain. Scott stalked over to him with dark eyes, shorts tented, and Theo licked his lips as arousal burned low in his belly. He didn’t get a chance to say anything though before Scott reached him, hands flashing out to grab his shoulders. Theo figured it’d be a rehash of that first day and so was surprised when Scott pushed him back to lie on the bench and instead moved to straddle Theo, their matching erections brushing each other. 

Theo shuddered and Scott’s jaw dropped a little, eyes flashing. Theo smirked, ready to say something snarky before Scott lunged forward and pressed their lips together. Theo, though surprised and unsurprisingly turned on by this turn of events, kissed back immediately, grabbing at Scott’s shoulders to haul him closer until their bodies were pressed together. Their hips rocked together and Theo gasped into Scott’s mouth.

Scott growled and pressed his hand between them to pull both their shorts down enough so that they were pressed against each other. Both of them moaned at that and Theo bit down sharply on Scott’s lip as the taller teen palmed both of them and stroked. They rutted against each other, Scott teasing them both as their lips moved together. Theo was making little hitching whines in the back of his throat and Scott started to press open-mouthed kisses along Theo’s throat, words of encouragement spilling out as he did. 

Theo’s hands scrambled to find purchase on Scott’s back, fingers digging in and then slipping on the material of his shirt. “That’s it, Theo,” Scott muttered as he bit down on Theo’s fluttering pulse point, “just let go,” he muttered. 

“F-fuck, Scott, I’m gonna-!” 

Then Scott stopped, making Theo sob, before he cried out as Scott shifted positions enough to take Theo into his mouth. Theo came immediately and Scott swallowed it down greedily. Theo panted when it was over, heart racing, and looked down his body to see Scott stroking himself off as he watched Theo with dark eyes. 

“No, shit, let-” Theo struggled to sit up, suddenly craving the taste of Scott in his mouth again. Scott stopped, a surprised look crossing his face before he stood and helped maneuver Theo so that he was sort of half propped up and slid into his mouth. Theo glanced up at him as he sucked and Scott swore, fingers tightening against the back of Theo’s neck before he was coming too. 

Scott sort of collapsed onto the ground and Theo laid back on the bench to try to catch his breath as his tongue swirled around his mouth to find any last traces of Scott. Neither of them moved for a long moment before Theo slowly reached down to pull his shorts and underwear up before he rolled sideways and landed on his knees with an ‘oof’. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, more exhausted than he remembered being in a while, and grabbed his bag. 

“Same time Monday?” Scott suddenly asked as Theo was making his way to the door. He paused and looked back. Scott was propped up and looking at him, expression intense like he was afraid of the answer. Theo’s heart thumped wildly in his chest, something like hope coursing through him that he ruthlessly squashed, and anticipation at the idea that their new after practice activity would continue.

“Yeah,” he grinned, “same time Monday.”

-

Things settled into a new normal for the students of Beacon Hills High. 

Instead of Scott and Theo constantly at each others throats they just… ignored each other. Mutually. Neither of them seemed bothered by this, with both of them acting like their normal selves once more, like the weirdness of that one week had never happened. After two weeks of this new normal their teammates started to finally pester them about it, asking what had happened, why they were ignoring each other, what was going on, but neither boy said anything, both of them tight lipped about it. Not even Stiles, McCall’s ever present and nosy best friend could get anything out of him about what had happened. 

Both boys seemed happier though, in perpetually good moods, so neither team pressed the issue lest it ruin their good moods. No one wanted to see a return of the Theo of Scott from that week. So things continued on, and without the captains there to instigate most of the fights the lacrosse and football teams started to argue less, both teams more willing to compromise where before they wouldn’t bend, and something like a truce had settled between them which the students of Beacon Hills High had never thought they’d see happen. 

Theo on the other hand was on cloud nine.

It had been nearly two months since his new arrangement with Scott had started. Regular orgasms were apparently good for the soul as nothing seemed to be able to bring him down. He just felt… happy and content in a way he hadn’t before. Occasionally he’d catch Scott’s eye in the hall or in class and they’d both smile at each other, a shared secret between them that they didn’t have to share. Their after practice time was for just them, a little bubble where just they existed and there was nothing to feel but pleasure and happiness. 

There was a heat in his chest and racing through his veins whenever he looked at Scott, a flurry of emotion that grounded him like nothing else ever had. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was just-

“Dude, did you get a secret boyfriend or something?” a voice broke through his peaceful reverie. Theo blinked and turned to look at his teammate and friend. Jordan looked back at him, amused and cautious, what looked like something that verged on hurt flaring through his eyes. 

“What?” he asked. 

Jordan rolled his eyes. “Dude, you’ve been like in a perpetually good mood. The kind Jackson was in when he started getting it on the regular. And you just sighed,” he pointed out. 

“I did not,” Theo replied.

“You did, like a lovestruck princess,” Jordan returned, a teasing grin on his face. 

“The fuck I did,” Theo sputtered, though the heat he could feel rising to his cheeks gave him away. He’d totally sighed thinking about Scott. 

“You liar!” Jordan cackled. Theo huffed and turned back to his food, glad that the others weren’t with them to see this humiliation. “You know it’s okay right?” Jordan suddenly asked.

“What is?”

“If you did find a boyfriend,” Jordan replied, that hurt look back. “You know you can tell me right? I know you don’t wanna tell everyone else yet but man, you could have told me, I wouldn’t tell.”

“Jordan, if I had a boyfriend I promise I would 100% tell you first,” Theo soothed. 

“So you don’t have a boyfriend?” Jordan frowned.

“No, I don’t,” Theo reassured, though his heart gave a thump at the idea of Scott being his boyfriend. 

“But you are seeing someone?”

“I…” Theo trailed off, not quite sure how to characterize what he and Scott had. “No,” he shook his head and swallowed. “Not really.”

Jordan frowned. “How are you not really seeing someone?” 

“It’s complicated,” Theo shrugged. 

“But you like them,” his friend seemed pretty confident about that. “Dude, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before, seriously. Not even when you dated Danny on the DL back in freshman year before he wanted to come out and you didn’t. You’re like… lovestruck. You can’t seriously try to tell me you’re not in love with whoever this is?”

Theo swallowed and stared down at his lap. He wanted to deny what Jordan was saying but he couldn’t. The thought of Scott made him smile, made his heart flutter. Seeing Scott was the best part of his day and their time in the locker room had started to get longer and longer, more gentle than lustful. They hadn’t had sex yet but if the way Scott had early eaten him out and then fingered him through another orgasm the week before was any indication they were nearly there. 

Theo honestly didn’t even care though if they got that far, he just wanted to spend time with Scott. He’d noticed his eyes catching on the other captain more and more often, remembered the way his pulse pounded in his ears anytime Scott caught his eye and smiled at him before quickly looking away. How he’d always wanted Scott’s attention on him, even before this. Always craving him. The way everyone had always said the tension between the two of them could have just as easily been sexual rather than aggressive, how he’d been the one to turn it to aggression sophomore year because of how attractive he’d found Scott after coming back from summer break, the way his hair had flopped into his eyes in a way that should have been utterly ridiculous but had just been utterly endearing. How scared he’d been someone would realize his attraction so he’s thrown the first punch and their epic rivalry had been born. How he could admit now that he’d never really hated Scott McCall, but rather the way the other captain made him feel.

“Fuck,” he whispered. He was in love with Scott. He dropped his head in his hands and tried to breathe through the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He’d never meant to fall in love with Scott. There was no way Scott felt the same. “I’m in love with him.”

“Oh shit,” and then Jordan’s arm was around him as he saw Theo’s rising panic. “Um, there, there?”

Theo laughed, panic slowly dissolving at the utter absurdity of the situation though he knew his freak out wasn’t completely over. “You’re awful at this Jordan,” he complained as he continued to laugh. 

“Man it’s not every day you help a friend realize he’s in love with his rival, how am I supposed to react when he freaks out?” Jordan complained. 

Theo froze. “What?”

Jordan rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot like you Raeken,” he winced when Theo hit him before he barreled on, “I have eyes. I saw how you looked at McCall back in sophomore year, and with the way you two been acting these past 2 months, it was obvious. Besides,” he wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I also saw you two last week and man I am scarred for life.”

Theo choked on another laugh. “You fucker, and you waited until now to say anything?”

“Man I wanted you to feel comfortable coming to me, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything!”

“You’re a good friend Jordan,” Theo whispered as he slumped into the arm holding him. 

“I know,” Jordan shrugged with a grin. Theo laughed again before he fell silent. 

“He doesn’t like me back,” he whispered. 

“Then he’s an idiot,” Jordan automatically replied. “But I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said, I got eyes, and trust me, he likes you back.”

Theo sighed. “I hope so.”

“He does,” Jordan reassured him. “But if he breaks your heart I’ll beat him up for you ok?”

“Thanks, Jordan,” Theo grinned. Man, he had the best friends. 

-

It took another week for Theo to decide to do something about his newly discovered feelings. Jordan had been bugging him about telling Scott the whole time and Theo had finally decided to take Jordan’s words to heart.

He waited after school Tuesday, the day he knew Scott stayed back to study at the library with Lydia, the smartest girl in their year and somehow one of Scott’s best friends. He hid in the stacks and waited until he was sure Scott was alone so he could approach him. Scott tended to hang around for a little while after Lydia left and Theo didn’t want any witnesses to this on the off chance that Jordan was wrong. 

He didn’t get a chance though, as the moment Lydia vacated her spot someone else took it. 

“Allison,” Scott spoke, surprised. Allison grinned at him, a shy smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Theo narrowed his eyes. Allison was the new girl in their year. She’d transferred in a month ago and Lydia had taken her under her wing immediately. It was hard to transfer to a new school for senior year but Allison had hit the ground running and gotten spectacularly lucky with her friend choices. 

“Hey Scott,” she replied. “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

Theo growled, knowing where this was going. ‘She better not,’ he thought. 

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place on Friday? To study and hang out?” the way Allison looked at him and the tone in her voice made it very obvious what she was really hoping for. 

“Sure,” Scott shrugged, and Theo swallowed down the flare of hurt. Just like that huh?

“Really?” Allison swallowed and then she beamed at him. “Great, it’s a date!” 

“I’ll see you then. After practice?” Scott smiled back. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll um text you my address,” Allison bit her lip. 

“Cool,” Scott nodded. Allison nodded, stood up, and then after debating with herself leaned over and pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek. 

“See you Friday,” she breathed before she darted away. Theo watched her run over to a hidden Lydia where the two of them celebrated. Scott just turned back to his studying, a small smile on his face, and Theo tried to breathe through feeling like his chest was caving in. He turned to leave, not bothering to hide his presence, and he thought he heard Scott calling his name but he ignored it and left. 

What else did he expect? There was never any way Scott felt the same. 

-

The school was once more thrown for a whirlwind when Theo went back to giving Scott poisonous looks and snarling at him anytime he came close. What was even more baffling was that Scott never participated, instead looking confused and hurt whenever Theo treated him coldly. Their teammates were just as confused, but everyone was quick to glean onto the fact that the only one who didn’t seem confused was Jordan, the closest thing Theo had to his own Stiles. Jordan was just as tight-lipped as Theo and Scott though, and the way he’d taken to glaring at Scott alongside his friend let people know that _something_ had definitely happened, that it had been Scott that had done it this time, and it was apparently bad enough to return them to the old status quo. 

Scott had tried to talk to Theo numerous times but Theo had just blown him off, still too upset and angry to think properly. He was just glad that he’d seen that before he’d spilled his guts out to Scott and inevitably embarrassed himself. Now he knew for sure that Scott wasn’t interested in him. He even blew Scott off after practice on Wednesday, leaving with Jordan instead. The hurt on Scott’s face when he’d left had made him ache but, as he reminded himself, Scott had no right to act like the victim here. 

Scott, on the other hand, was just confused and hurt. He knew that the relationship between him and Theo hadn’t started out conventionally but he’d thought they were in a really good place. His heart still tripped when he thought about the way Theo had looked at him that first Friday, the way he’d grinned at him when they’d agreed to keep this thing between them going. God Theo was so gorgeous and Scott couldn’t believe that he’d given Scott a chance, had thought he’d blown it that first Monday, especially with the way he’d ignored him out of embarrassment after, pissing him off further with his faked confidence. 

He’d liked Theo for so long, since Freshman year, and he’d never quite been able to give up his crush even when Theo had started giving into the narrative that they really were rivals. God, he’d been so sure when he’d first dropped to his knees for Theo in the locker room that he was going to get his ass handed to him but Theo had been so responsive, and when he’d done the same for Scott he’d been ready to have a heart attack out of surprise. 

And now Theo was ignoring him, glaring at him, and acting like the past two and a half months had never happened and Scott didn’t know _why_. It was driving him crazy wondering what he’d done to hurt Theo so much. He’d tried asking Jordan but the boy had just glared at him and told him to figure it out before he’d stalked off. 

“Hey Scott,” Allison said happily as she joined him next to his locker. 

“Oh, hey Allison,” he replied, still distracted by his thoughts of Theo. 

“Are we still on for tomorrow?” she asked. 

Scott blinked at her, momentarily thrown. “Sorry?”

“Our date?” she asked with a grin, and suddenly Scott remembered that day in the library on Monday, Allison asking him to hang out, seeing Theo leave, and it all made _sense_. 

“Oh shit,” he swore. No wonder Theo was pissed at him. He groaned, oh god, how had he not realized it was a _date_ date? 

“Scott?” Allison looked concerned, and suddenly Scott felt bad for another reason. God, he was such an idiot. 

“Oh god, Allison, I am so sorry, I didn’t know you meant a _date_ date and oh god I’m such an idiot, I am so sorry but I can’t, I’m um, seeing someone, I just thought you wanted to hang out, and oh god I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to lead you on, oh god,” he babbled. Then he caught sight of Theo down the corridor and he glared when he caught sight of Scott with Allison. Scott winced, suddenly knowing he deserved all of Theo’s anger. 

Allison looked a little hurt but then she followed Scott’s gaze to Theo and a look of understanding crossed her face. “Oh, god, you’re seeing Theo?” she gasped. “Oh I am so, so sorry, Lydia told me you were single but it all makes sense. Neither of you is out so of course she wouldn’t know. Oh no, I am so sorry Scott, I didn’t mean to mess things up between you!”

She looked upset and Scott sighed. “No, no, it’s not your fault. I should have realized what you were really asking, this is completely on me.” He closed his locker and leaned against it, suddenly exhausted. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked. 

“No, thank you though,” Scott smiled at her. “This is something I have to fix on my own.” 

“Well, good luck, and again I am so sorry. I really hope it works out between you two,” Allison smiled.

“Thanks, me too,” Scott muttered. 

-

Theo was ready to escape once practice was over on Friday. He didn’t want to stay and listen to Scott being excited for his date with Allison. Unfortunately, it seems like the teams had conspired against them once more and they all, even Jordan who just shot him a good luck as he left, had disappeared, leaving only him and Scott in the locker room. 

Theo clenched his teeth together and went about changing and putting his stuff away as he resolutely ignored Scott. 

“Theo, can we please talk?” Scott asked. Theo ignored him and continued to change. “Theo, please,” Scott begged. 

“Don’t you have to go see _Allison_?” Theo sneered as he shut his locker with a bang and turned to stare Scott down. 

“Theo,” Scott sighed, and Theo laughed. 

“Oh no, I get it, what? You just want one more for the road before you start to date Argent? No problem,” Theo taunted as he stepped closer and dropped to his knees. 

“No, Theo _no_ , that’s not what-”

“What, too good for me now that you’re gonna have a girlfriend?” Theo sneered. 

“I don’t want to date Allison!” Scott shouted. Theo sat back on his heels, a little surprised at that. 

“But your date…” he trailed off, suddenly confused. Scott dropped down to his knees to mirror Theo and pulled him close by the back of his neck so that their foreheads were pressed together. 

“I’m an idiot,” he breathed, and Theo snorted. Scott just grinned softly at him and continued, “I didn’t know it was a date. I don’t want to date Allison, the only person I want to date is _you_.”

Theo’s heart stuttered at those words. He couldn’t have heard Scott right. “What?” he whispered. 

Scott just grinned and leaned closer to press a feather light kiss to Theo’s lips. “Theo, the only person I want to date is _you_. I’ve never been happier than I have these past two months, I wouldn’t give you up for anyone,” Scott promised. 

“Really?” Theo breathed, heartbeat pounding loudly in his head and drowning everything else other than Scott’s voice out. 

“Yes,” Scott breathed back. “Theo I… I lo-”

Theo surged forward, not letting Scott finish. They collapse on the ground in a tangle of limbs as their lips slotted together. “We’re… such… idiots,” Theo muttered between kisses. Scott just laughed and pulled him closer. 

They managed to separate a few minutes later, the two of them just grinning stupidly at each other. “Want to come over to my place?” Scott asked as he ran a hand through Theo’s hair. 

“On one condition,” Theo grinned.

“Anything,” Scott swore. 

“I get to call you my boyfriend.”

“Done,” Scott grinned and leaned in for another kiss. 

-

Monday morning brought yet another mental whiplash to the student body of Beacon Hills High School, this time in the form of Scott and Theo entering school together, laughing and smiling, Scott’s arm draped possessively across Theo’s shoulders while the smaller boy had his hand tucked into Scott’s back pocket.

Both of the had agreed that hiding wasn’t gonna solve any problems and likely just create more, like in the case of Allison. So though neither of them had ever intended to come out like this they had both agreed it was time, and that it was something they both deserved. They wanted to be happy and not have to hide.

Theo looked smug as they walked down the hall towards Scott’s locker. He smirked at Allison as they passed her and she grinned back at them. Scott grinned back and nodded thankfully, glad Theo didn’t hold a grudge. Any jealousy he’d felt had been wiped out by their weekend together. They’d spent the whole weekend exploring each other and getting closer, talking for hours between rounds of adventurous sex, and both of them had been sad to see the weekend end though were looking forward to a repeat this weekend.

“I’ll see you next period?” Theo asked as they reached Scott’s locker. They only shared second and last period together, as well as a lunch time. 

“Can’t wait,” Scott grinned. Theo grinned back before he pushed Scott against the lockers and dragged him down into a filthy kiss, just in case people still weren’t getting the message. Scott groaned and slid his hands down to Theo’s ass to pull him closer. 

“Get it Raeken!” he heard Jordan call from down the hall. Theo pulled back with a laugh as he flipped his friend off. 

“I’ll see you later,” he whispered and pressed one last, lingering kiss to Scott’s lips. 

“Love you,” Scott whispered. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) and [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/625753189300469760/im-not-tryna-be-your-part-time-lover) over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
